


Heirs of the Cosmos

by lemon_soda



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Alternate Universe - Voltron, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Voltron, star wars/voltron au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_soda/pseuds/lemon_soda
Summary: Victor Nikiforov, head general of the most powerful militia in the galaxy, righthand man to the emperor- a force user and pessimist, suffers a freak accident and cross paths with Katsuki Yuuri, a scavenger nobody with no family, no history- nothing going for him but a sensitivity to the force.





	Heirs of the Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> This AU came up into my head and wouldn't let me go until I wrote something for it. It's a cross between Star Wars/Voltron universe with elements from both franchises popping up at certain points.

 

Many years later, as he faced the gas chamber for his crimes, ex-General Victor Nikiforov was to remember that distant planet where he met the boy who would forever condemn him to a life of heartache and a death with too many regrets.

 

****

 

 **Years** **prior..**

 

With a sharp crack from his pickaxe, the ice fractures and breaks. The scavenger drops his tool on the ground, blowing messy ink hair out of his sweaty face. His fingers are bitten with cold.

A white gleam reflects from the snow around him, bright and blinding from the home star’s light. At his feet, large chunks of blue-grey ice litter the ground. It is quiet apart from his breathing, harsh and visible in the subzero temperature of the ice planet.

Today’s crop of coryzian ice is larger than usual.

The worker scoops the raw ice up with his gloved hands and deposits it into his compartment. Maybe tonight he could afford to eat something more substantial than a protein packet. On this miserable planet perpetually curtained with snow, there was nothing he wished for more than a warm soup and his small cot.

 

“Katsuki! Let’s go!”

 

A distant figure is waving at him. Yuuri hauls his harvest over a shoulder and slides down the slope, metal skates smooth against the ice. Cold wind whips his face and hair. His goggles, meant to protect his eyes, are slightly fogged over with condensation. On the frozen soil down at ground level, his partner is loading several bags of ice onto an old hovercar.

 

“Sorry- the yield is good today. We’re leaving already?” Yuuri hands his sack over. “Is your grandmother sick again, Phichit?”  

 

The tanned boy closes the door of the back compartment _ーthunkー_ and slides into the seat. “The governor predicted a light blizzard tonight. We should hunker down, weather the storm.”

 

Yuuri follows him, settling into the passenger seat as his friend activates the engines. The hovercar comes to life with a rumble and they liftoff from the ground. His skin vibrates with the machine. Phichit, self-taught and quite the daring pilot, guides them down the desolate peak and its foothills, towards lower altitudes and warmer _ー_ or, as warm as an ice planet can be _ー_ temperatures. Yuuri removes his outer gloves and reaches for the side cabinet, searching for his glasses. While his goggles gave him perfect vision and protection from frozen corneas, it fogged too easily and felt heavy on his face.

 

On the horizon, a massive white cloud of winds and snow slowly creeps closer. Staring out his glass window, Yuuri could almost feel the frost in his bones. “Phichit…. Are you certain it’s a _light_ blizzard?”

His partner glances a look at the steadily approaching gale. The boy’s hands tighten on the controls, worry flitting over his face. “We’d better hurry.”

When they arrived at his partner’s lodging, Yuuri’s vision was almost completely obscured. Heavy snows swirled around them, pulling his coat and hair in all directions. His extremities are numb. With great effort, he dragged and stored the ice in the outdoor basement while Phichit parked their hovercar.

 

“You can stay over tonight.” Phichit gasped, leaning against the heavy doors to shut them against the snowstorm. They’re both panting, hands on their knees to catch their breaths. The room is dark and cool- how unusual. Isn’t his friend’s grandmother supposed to be home today? Yuuri feels the beginnings of dread.

 

“Where’s your grandmother?”

 

Phichit fumbles for the primitive light switch on the wall. His fingers slip once, twice, then the sensor catches on and the room illuminates, revealing worn sofas, hardware, and the distinct absence of his grandmother. He hobbles in, searching for her in alarm, calling her name.

 

“Ama?! Ama are you there?”

 

Yuuri stands by the door, a hard knot growing in his stomach. Snow pummels the metal walls in a cold roar. Phichit disappears down a rickety staircase, the metal creaking pathetically as he descends. The house, ancient and rusty as it is, had considerable constitution due to being built half-underground. Sounds of doors being opened and closed echoed from the lower floor; Phichit was checking every room with increasing panic.

 

“She’s not here!”  

 

He’s down to his undershirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His eyes are moist. Yuuri grips his shoulders, steadying him gently.

 

“Hey… I’m sure she must have noticed the snowstorm coming. Maybe she took shelter somewhere in town?”

 

Phichit shook his head. “She doesn’t know anyone, and no one’d give her any shelter anyways.”

A particularly ferocious gust of wind shook the house. For once, Yuuri was glad Phichit had hammered all the windows shut. There was no way anyone would survive wandering outside without the proper gear- which they didn’t have.

“I know what you’re thinking.” Yuuri turns his friend to make eye contact, “You can’t search for her, Phichit. We don’t have the instruments to risk walking around in a blizzard, much less one this severe.”

His partner gazed at the ground, avoiding Yuuri’s eyes. Phichit shook off his hands and lumbered to the pile of clothes he’d discarded earlier. Yuuri watched silently as he slid on thick gloves, shimmied into his polypropylene base coat and a chunky outer coat. All apparel that would be useless in the snowstorm.

 

“Phichit…”

 

His friend paused. “She’s the only family I have left. I wouldn’t expect you to understand.”

 

Yuuri gasped. His family, or lack thereof has always been a sensitive topic. Since being left on this desolate, miserable planet years ago, he’s been desperately waiting for their return to retrieve him- a hope the townsfolk deemed foolish. For his friend to bring it up so callously…

 

“Your judgement is compromised.” Yuuri stands his ground in front of the door, blocking the only exit out of the cabin. Phichit glares weakly at him, eyes brimming with liquid. The moment he stepped out, those tears would freeze and glue his eyes shut. Yuuri can imagine it happening. His friend, hands on his face as his extremities turn blue, each breath rising in puffs, wind and ice pulling heat from his marrow.

 

“Move, Katsuki!” Phichit lurches forward. Yuuri catches both his wrists and twists around. His partner isn’t giving much of a fight. He must know, deep down, that it was futile. In the time it takes for another frigid gale to shake their little lodging and the lights to flicker, Yuuri has Phichit pinned on the ground.

 

Guilt runs down his chest at using physical force against his own friend. Phichit has his fist pounding on the floor, rendered immobile by Yuuri’s weight on his back. He could feel sobs vibrating in his partner’s chest. The heartwrenching cries are muffled by the carpet Phichit’s got his face buried in.

 

“I’m sorry, Phichit. I’m so sorry…”  

 

Yuuri drops his forehead against his friend’s shoulderblades. Freezing to death was an agonizing way to pass. With the forgetful way she was, Phichit’s grandmother probably got caught up with something on the trek home, and couldn’t make it back in time. Without a proper suit, there was no chance a human being could survive a blizzard this size on Coryzia, the coldest planet this side of the galaxy.

 

“..We’ll search for her in the town, I promise..”

 

It was better to let hope warm him for the time being.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> next chapter will be victor pov.  
> ><  
> Better buckle in folks, this one's gonna be a rough ride.


End file.
